Keep Moving
"Keep Moving" is the fourth episode of Season 4 of Z Nation and the forty-sixth episode of the series overall. It aired in the United States on October 20, 2017 at 8/7c . Plot Synopsis Our team has found themselves outside of Topeka, Kansas, in a 200 square mile parking lot known as The Great Pile. Warren knows she wants to get them east, but she's not sure how far. Keep in mind; Lucy can listen in on the thoughts of zombies. And it's been very difficult for her- the regular Z’s often ask for help, the Mad Z’s she can’t control. And it’s also very hard to kill them. 10K and Doc have a heart-to-heart about Red. She and 10K had a plan that they’d always leave each other a sign, and while 10K still has some hope that Red's alive, he feels torn about how to find her. Not much time to spare though, because the team is interrupted by rat zombies. Big terrifying ones. They manage to escape those, but in the chaos, the Zona black-ops team takes Lucy captive in an electrified net. As Murphy and Roberta battle to save her, Roberta has another vision of that weird hellscape. You'll remember that she was told by Dr. Harold Teller to pay attention to these visions. But what is it that she’s seeing? What is this place? And then a weird moment for Murphy. He’s wounded in the battle and somehow, when he tastes blood, something happens. Is he…turning Z again? The team then comes under attack from a bunch of Enders, who take all of their supplies. When they go to move on, the team realizes that Warren is still leading them. She’s unstoppable, and it’s getting difficult to handle. And so the team stages an intervention to tell Warren that they're not sure she's leading them the right way. She lets them in on her visions of that hellscape - where black ashen rain melts everything that it touches. Ultimately, it's not enough to go on for them and everyone takes a vote – keep going east or head north to Newmerica. The vote passes - they’re bound for Newmerica. While making their way north, the team find a Z with a bunch of ammo and weapons attached to him. When they decide to take some, they realize he's booby-trapped. Sgt. Lilly is able to diffuse the bomb, and they're loaded up with ammo again. But they’re instantly attacked by a mad Z. Superhero Warren, running with her Z Nation Route 66 shield, has seen a beacon and takes off. Leaving behind the team, she rushes toward it and while climbing, has déjà vu. She's been here before. Maybe wearing a different costume, but this feels like a memory. When Lucy finds another zombie booby-trapped to a bunch of grenades, she refuses to leave her. She and Murphy argue over the girl's fate and when Lucy won't leave, Murphy gives mercy to the Z. They all make it away just in time for the grenade to go off and while Murphy is glad that Lucy is safe – she rejects him completely. Also, yep, Murphy is definitely developing a taste for human flesh…again. That's not good at all. The team listens in to the radio and learn that Kaya and her child are alive up at the Northern Lights Listenting Post, but Citizen Z's fate is still unknown. While they were definitely all in agreement to head toward Newmerica, Warren says she can't go. True to form, Operation Bitemark stays united and they all move east. Cast Main Cast * Kellita Smith as Roberta * Keith Allan as Murphy * Russell Hodgkinson as Doc * Nat Zang as 10K * Gracie Gillam as Sgt. Lilly * Tara Holt as Lucy * Ramona Young as Kaya** Co-Stars * Tom Olson as Rat Ender * Kodiak Lopez as JZ** ;Notes ** voice only Deaths * Two Unnamed Residents of Zona * Rat Ender Memorable Quotes Coming Soon Image Gallery |-|Screencaps= Znation gallery 404recap 01.jpg Znation gallery 404recap 02.jpg Znation gallery 404recap 03.jpg Znation gallery 404recap 04.jpg Znation gallery 404recap 05.jpg Znation gallery 404recap 06.jpg Znation gallery 404recap 07.jpg Znation gallery 404recap 08.jpg Znation gallery 404recap 09.jpg Znation gallery 404recap 10.jpg Znation gallery 404recap 11.jpg Znation gallery 404recap 12.jpg Znation gallery 404recap 13.jpg Videos Notes * The episode was supposed to be called "A New Mission: Keep Moving". * First appearance of JZ. (Voice Only) References